Raven: The Never-Ending Story
"'''Raven:' Many moons ago, with the forging of 6 golden symbols, magic returned to this land. But with it came the evil organization, Circus Gothica, intent on taking this power for themselves. I stood against Circus Gothica as the land's protector, training the Ultimate Champions. When the day came, together we defeated Freakshow the Ringmaster in the ultimate battle. But knowing my power, Freakshow had forged golden symbols of his own and the spell that was cast to banish him reflected back, sending us both to a far-off desolate realm. With the battle fought, only one champion feared the return of Freakshow and his colleagues. This warrior sought out the golden symbols lost in the battle and finding them discovered a mysterious storybook. Its magic transformed her into the new protector of Disneyland. Now, it is her task to find 5 Planeswalkers to defeat Circus Gothica and save us from his evil."'' "'''Emma Swan:' My name is Emma Swan and I seek 5 Planeswalkers. 18 warriors have answered my call. Which of them will conquer the challenges? Who will protect Disneyland and defend The Circle Of Life?"'' Raven: The Never-Ending Story is a 2008 action magic movie and the sequel to Raven and the Villains' Revenge. Linmis and his group of teenage warriors start their Disneyland journey but find themselves in the range of a villain. The third instalment to the Land of Magic Trilogy is Raven: Spy Squad. Cast * James Mackenzie - Raven * Michael Newtons - Linmis * Helen Craft - Halec * Lorna Wright - Arnor * Luke Johnson - Sonlu * Kyran Cross - Kyson * Hannah Sullivan - Suhan * Sophie Gilbert - Terso * James Leah - Leja * Ashley Jenkinson - Jakesh * Dwayne Wilson - Worad * Hannah Fowler - Fohan * Liam Spelling - Samlin * David Mills - Milvad (Gideon Jura) * Christopher Murray - Rayso (Jace Beleren) * Jessica Son - Jeson (Liliana Vess) * Aida Knock - Danoc (Chandra Nalaar) * Molly McGlenn - Molyn (Nissa Revane) * Bradley Oakes - Obra * Vannessa Marie Ramos - Mary Margaret Blanchard / Snow White * Solomon Lopez - David Nolan * Jackie Corte - Emma Swan * Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills * Gracie Bermudez - Ruby Lucas * Colin O' Donoghue - Captain Hook * Alan Bisnes Gonzalez - Mr Gold Songs * I Believe In Magic * Where Dreams Begin (final song) * Someday My Prince Will Come (end credits) Chapters *Chapter 1: Many Moons Ago *Chapter 2: Take-Off! *Chapter 3: Crash-Landing! *Chapter 4: Welcome To Disneyland! *Chapter 5: Possessed By Planeswalkers *Chapter 6: Circus Gothica Comes To Town! *Chapter 7: The Vaporizer *Chapter 8: A Good Friend Gone *Chapter 9: Hot and Cold *Chapter 10: Making Preparations *Chapter 11: The Night Raid *Chapter 12: Arnor vs. Zombozo *Chapter 13: The Infinity Gauntlet *Chapter 14: Danoc The Dark Phoenix *Chapter 15: Powerless Cliffhanger What fiendish freezing isometric exercise is this?? Is it the isolated end of Circus Gothica?? Have they concluded their refrigerated cycle -- to be vaporized and become a part of Arnor’s ice rink?? Stay frozen to your furniture!! Tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Magic Movies Category:2008 Category:Raven: The Never-Ending Story Category:Adventure Movies Category:Sequels